The present invention relates generally to support brackets for shelving. Particularly, the present invention relates to shelving brackets which are applicable to the support of horizontal surfaces which are to be secured within a corner, i.e., at the interface of two or more vertical surfaces.
The prior art, as known by the Applicant, is represented by such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,484 (1935) to Thorin, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,904 (1960) to Olsen.
An illustrated in the above, the prior art in the present field, while disclosing the presence of strips of bracketlike hardware having a plurality of crease-breakable elements, none of the above applies to brackets which are adaptable for purposes of support of horizontal wall systems such as shelving, in closets, cabinets, corners of walls, and the like.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to means for effectuating the securement of wall systems having one or more horizontal surfaces to be placed in secured abutment to a wall or wall corner.